Classic Doctors, New Monsters: Volume Two (audio anthology)
Classic Doctors, New Monsters: Volume Two 'is a full-cast audio anthology released by Big Finish Productions on 27 July 2017 and the second instalment of the Classic Doctors, New Monsters audio series. It opened with ''Night of the Vashta Nerada, concluded with Day of the Vashta Nerada and featured Tom Baker as the Fourth Doctor, Peter Davison as the Fifth Doctor, Colin Baker as the Sixth Doctor and Paul McGann as the Eighth Doctor. Publisher's Summary A brand new boxset of four adventures, featuring monsters from the new series of Doctor Who! 2.1 Night of the Vashta Nerada by John Dorney Funworld was set to be the happiest planet in the galaxy. A planet of joy, of euphoria, of laughter and delight. Except construction was marred by reports of a predator and then, a few days before opening, all communication ceased. Owner Georgia Donnelly is desperate to open the resort and has hired Amanda Steele's crew to find out what happened on the planet. They're the best. But even they might not be up to the task. Joined by the Doctor and being picked off one by one, they slowly start to realise that something terrifying lurks in the shadows. 2.2 Empire of the Racnoss by Scott Handcock When a distress call rips the TARDIS from the Vortex, dragging it back through time, it arrives in the midst of a conflict between Gallifrey and an ancient foe. The Doctor, as ever, wants to help, but in returning a wounded combatant home, he becomes further and further entangled in a web of deceit and recrimination. A web spun by an eight-legged Empress and her minions… The Empire of the Racnoss is at war, and wherever he stands, the Doctor is on the wrong side. 2.3 The Carrionite Curse by Simon Guerrier Katy Bell returns to her Midlands home to find strange goings-on at the buskers fair. A witch trial in the 1980s. A bonfire ready to be lit... Luckily, a colourful visitor is already investigating, and the local vicar, Katy's dad, is versed in tales of the macabre. Terrifying forces are on the loose, and the town hall holds a secret. There is black magic in the Black Country, and the Doctor has the name of his enemy on the tip of his tongue... Something wicked this way comes. 2.4 Day of the Vashta Nerada by Matt Fitton As the Time War rages, Cardinal Ollistra of Gallifrey seeks to create ever more dangerous weapons to deploy against the enemy. When the Doctor stumbles across Synthesis Station, he discovers that the Time Lords have sponsored a project to weaponise already-lethal creatures. But in doing so, Eva Morrison and her team have unwittingly used a colony of Vashta Nerada with a very unfortunate history of humanoid contact. The Doctor finds himself leading a desperate race for survival, in which the shadows may be the least of their worries… Cast Doctors * The Fourth Doctor - Tom Baker * The Fifth Doctor - Peter Davison * The Sixth Doctor - Colin Baker * The Eighth Doctor - Paul McGann Supporting * Eileen Nelthorpe - Adèle Anderson * Racnoss Empress - Adjoa Andoh * Mary Sissinghurst - Andrée Bernard * Bennetto - Matt Devitt * Amanda Steele - Pam Ferris * Racnoss Consort - Andrew French * Alayna - Lisa Kay * Georgia Donnelly - Lorelei King * Phelan - Emma Lowndes * Biotech Dendry - Himesh Patel * Cardinal Ollistra - Jacqueline Pearce * Old Racnoss Emperor / Herrax - Nigel Planer * Dr Eva Morrison - Jan Ravens * Katy Bell - Maya Sondhi * Reverend Douglas Bell - Michael Fenton Stevens * Commander Roxita / Security Chief Raldon - Tim Wallers Stories Cover Gallery To be added Notes To be added External Links * Official ''Classic Doctors, New Monsters: Volume Two'' page on '''Big Finish Website